1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to amidoamines prepared from isophthalic acid or terephthalic acid and a polyoxypropyleneamine as co-curatives with aliphatic polyetheramines, aromatic amines or mixtures thereof in epoxy resin thermoset adhesives.
2. Description of Other Relevant Materials in the Field
Epoxy resins constitute a broad class of polymeric materials having a wide range of physical properties. The resins are characterized by epoxide groups which are cured by reaction with curing agents selected to provide cured epoxy resin compositions with certain desirable properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,342 to J. N. S. Kwong teaches a thermoset epoxy resin composition comprising a polyglycidyl ether, an amino-terminated polyamide of (a) polymeric fatty acids and aliphatic dicarboxylic acid and (b) a polyoxyalkylenediamine. Particularly preferred are dimer fatty acids or mixed dimer and trimer acids. When aliphatic dicarboxylic acids wherein the carboxyl groups are separated by a chain of about 2 to 8 carbon atoms are incorporated, these short chain dicarboxylic acids are preferably pre-reacted with a polyoxyalkylene component.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,225 to V. H. Batdorf describes a latent or slow-curing adhesive system formulated from an epoxy resin and a primary amine-terminated polyamide. The polyamide was prepared from a polymeric tall oil fatty acid, a polyoxypropyleneamine, 1,4-bis-aminopropyl piperazine, and ethylenediamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,708 to R. Mehta describes polyamide curatives of epoxy resins prepared from 1,4-bis(3-aminopropyl)piperazine, dimerized tall oil fatty acids, polyoxypropylenediamine, and ethylenediamine or piperazine. The polyamide was used with EPON.RTM. 828 as a metal-to-metal adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,803 to H. P. Klein teaches a thermoplastic adhesive consisting essentially of the amide reaction product of a polyoxypropylene polyamine and an aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbon dicarboxylic acid, ester or anhydride, e.g. oxalic acid. The polyamide reaction product is prepared by mixing and reacting the polyoxypropylene polyamine and carboxylic acid, ester or anhydride at a specified temperature. The adhesives are of the thermoplastic (hot-melt) type and comprise a small amount of the epoxy resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,615 to H. Schulze teaches resinous polyoxamide thermoplastic adhesives formed by reacting one mole of a polyoxypropylene polyamine with 1 to 4 moles of oxalic acid or a lower alkyl mono or diester of oxalic acid to form a liquid prepolymer. The prepolymer is reacted with 0.5 to 1.5 moles of a hydrocarbon diamine to form the resinous polyoxamide. The prepolymer is not amine functional. The reaction product is reacted with an amine to form the thermoplastic adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,749 to H. G. Waddill and H. Schulze teaches epoxy resin curatives comprising a polyepoxide and a curing amount of a bis(hydrogen maleate)derivative of a polyoxypropylenediamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,360 to H. Schulze and H. G. Waddill teaches epoxy resin adhesives comprising a vicinal polyepoxide, a curing amount of an amine curing agent and an effective amount of a polyether ureylene having terminal amino groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,177 to H. G. Waddill and H. Schulze teaches epoxy resin compositions comprising a vicinal polyepoxide, a curing amount of a substituted bicyclic anhydride and an effective amount of a diamide of a polyoxyalkylenepolyamine-urea condensate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,889 to H. G. Waddill and H. Schulze teaches a solvent resistant epoxy resin composition comprising a vicinal polyepoxide, an aromatic polyamine and the condensation product of a low molecular weight polyoxyalkylenediamine with at least 2 moles of maleic anhydride. The inclusion of minor amounts of polyoxyalkylene amines improves properties of the resulting composition.